1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to optical lens modules and, particularly, to a compact optical lens module.
2. Description of Related Art
With the popularization of electronic products, such as digital cameras, the requirements for the optical lens modules employed therein is increasing. In order to provide high image quality, a development of the optical lens modules has mainly concentrated on the structure and/or configuration of optical lenses.
Conventional optical lens modules used in digital cameras or other optical apparatuses includes a barrel, a lens base, at least a spacer ring, at least a lens group, and a filter. Generally, an external screw thread is formed on an outer wall of the barrel and, correspondingly, an internal screw thread is formed on an inner wall of the lens base. In an assembling process of the optical lens module, the spacer ring, the lens group, and the filter are disposed in the barrel, and the barrel is then connected with the lens base by the screw thread.
Regarding the use of the screw threading, a torsion force that acts on the occlusive screw thread teeth of the barrel and the lens base needs to be controlled and kept in a certain range. If the torsion that acts on the occlusive screw thread teeth is excessively large, the screw thread teeth may eventually wear out. If the torsion that acts on the occlusive screw thread teeth is excessively small, the barrel may, as a result, be too loosely connected with the lens base, thus affecting how the secure the optical elements are within the barrel are and/or the degree of focusing precision that is possible.
Furthermore, regarding the screw thread connection products, the structure of the screw thread teeth and the spaces between adjacent screw thread teeth may require a relatively high manufacturing precision and a relatively complex manufacturing process. Therefore, the screw thread connection configuration used in the optical lens module may obstruct the miniaturization of the electronic product and/or may inhibit the effective mass manufacture thereof.
Therefore, an optical lens module with a simple manner for connecting the barrel and the lens base is desired.